Upper Body Strength
by OddLittleBrit
Summary: A situation occurs that means Ciel has a dead (or is he?) butler and a worried finacée on his hands. And he has terrible upper body strength. And there's a gun to his head. Can this get any worse! Prompt fic with hints of Sebastian/Ciel, tiny bit of language


**It's been forever since I've written, and now I'm back it's something new - Black Butler! This is my first time writing these characters publically, so my apologies if anything's amiss!**

**There's the tiniest hint of Sebastian/Ciel in this, because I couldn't resist it, and also who wouldn't want to be up close and personal with Sebastian?**

****Anyway by using the Mini Scenario generator I found some wonderful prompts, so I'm going to attempt to write a few out (maybe?) starting with****

_'Ciel giving Sebastian a piggy back ride'_

* * *

><p>The whole situation was rather irritating, Ciel thought. What at first had promised to be a routine get-kidnapped-and-let-Sebastian-kick-ass job, had evolved into having to bring Elizabeth along (into a closed museum, how original), attempting to get past Abberline with her in tow, and <em>then <em>escaping the clutches of evil without Sebastian's demonic powers, lest they be discovered by Ciel's wife-to-be. It was tedious, and he was hungry, mused the young Earl as he felt the cold barrel of a gun press deeper into his neck. Elizabeth is standing flat against the wall, next to an old suit of armour, a look of sheer panic on her face.

Instead of Sebastian being his usual invincible self, he is having to feign injury from where the criminal - Ciel's already forgotten the man's name- fired at him, leaving him practically useless on the floor, blood seeping from a hole in his chest. It probably hurt, but now all Sebastian has to do is wait on the ground until Elizabeth is out of sight, and as usual his act is perfect. He groans ever so slightly, eyes fluttering as his chest rises and falls slowly. Elizabeth herself is, well, hysterical. Ciel wonders if that might be good, maybe she'll faint from shock and then they can clean up this mess.

"Ciel!" her call pulls the Earl from his musing, and the gun at the back of his head prods him. The dirty man scowls at her across Ciel's head (which let's face it, isn't hard with his height) "Shut up girly, or he gets it too!" he snaps, and pushes Ciel forward. With a huff - how dare he treat an Earl like this! - he staggers forward, towards his fallen butler.

"Now," growls the ringleader, an even dirtier man with a large pistol in his hand "We took care of yer butler, and I don't see any other servants around, so I 'fink we're just gonna kill you Mister Phantomhive, then we can raid yer pretty mansion fer all ya got," he grinned, a toothless and altogether disgusting grin. Ciel raised an eyebrow, and in a dry voice spoke.

"Oh no. Oh dear. Please, don't kill me," his voice dripping with sarcasm. The man shoves the pistol forward, and Ciel catches Sebastian glance up at it. With all the talent of a professional actor, the butler lets out a tragic cry

"Master, no! Don't... Don't kill him," he says, reaching a bloody, gloved hand up to bat the gun away, with a surprising amount of stregth for a seemingly dying man. The ringleader stares at the butler, then bends down, his nose almost touching the demon's. His hand lifts, as if to slap the demon, when suddenly there's a fountain of red.

The man wobbles for a moment and then collapses onto Sebastian's chest. The sword from the suit of armour stands tall, embedded in the mans back. The two men, and Ciel, stare for a moment, before a small, breathless giggle bursts from the lips of one Elizabeth Midford.

"That was rather dramatic, wasn't it," she said. Ciel stared at her, his eye(s) wide in shock. She smiles softly. "He was threatening you," she says as she steps forward, pulling the blade from the body. "And I couldn't bear to see him harm Sebastian any further!" her smile fell for a second, as she took in Sebastian's prone figure and she shook her head. "And I'm sorry you had to see me so, so... not cute! But I shall not let you harm my Ciel!" she cried, thrusting the sword between the eyes of the man holding Ciel captive. With a small cry, the man falls to the ground. Dead.

Both master and butler stared at Elizabeth. What a gal.

She gives a small cry however, upon seeing the amount of blood pooling under Sebastian, most of which was actually from the dead criminal he had callously shoved off of him during the whole ordeal. With ease, the butler slips back into his death-act, grimacing in mock pain. He took pleasure in tormenting his master, so keeping up the act up a little while longer doesn't seem too much of a chore. Elizabeth drops down to the butler's side, hands cupping his pale face. "Sebastian hold on, we'll find help!" she insists, turning to Ciel, who looks at her with a look of confusion.

"Elizabeth, not to sound pessimistic, but I think you'll find we're rather alone here. Why don't you run outside and hail a carriage?" he asks, hoping to get her out of the way for a while. "That's a good idea- but I can't leave you alone here Ciel!"

Ciel shakes his head "I have pistols, I'm sure I can defend myself," he says, and Sebastian decides to intervene, placing a trembling hand over Elizabeth's. "Thank you, Lady Elizabeth," he coughs and Ciel has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the butler's over dramatics. The butler continues

"But I think the young master can defend himself, and I shall protect him until my last breath," he reassures her. This makes Elizabeth teary eyed, the strong loyalty Sebastian seems to have for Ciel making her emotional. She turns to Ciel once more, and demands with a pout

"Ciel, carry him out! We can't leave him! Not when he's... he's..." She has to stop herself before she really cries, and Ciel really doesn't want to have to deal with a fake-dead butler and a hysterical fiancée, so he nods.

"Alright then, Elizabeth, move aside. I'll take Sebastian, you hail a carriage," he says, and Elizabeth nods, climbing to her feet and rushing towards the door. She turns to watch Ciel stand over his butler, but cannot see the wicked grin Sebastian gives Ciel. Ciel jabs the butler with his foot, and frowns at him. "Your bloody acting means I have no choice but to do this," he says, and with no warning, yanks Sebastian's arms up...

... which only leads to having both of them flat on the floor. Sebastian may look slim, but as it runs out, it's all muscle, and all rather heavy. Elizabeth cocks her head to one side and says quietly.

"Maybe you can carry him on your back?" Ciel sits up, and Sebastian does his best to look on deaths door as she runs for the exit of the museum.

Sebastian sits up, straightening his jacket and grins again at Ciel. "Let's see if those fencing lessons have helped the young master's muscles at all, shall we?"

And so, with some work, and a bit of grunting, Ciel staggered out of the museum with his butler slung across his back, long arms wrapped tight around the small boys neck, and legs around his waist. While Sebastian did his best to make himself light, it made little difference. It also didn't help that Ciel could feel his butler's head on his neck, soft hair tickling the sensitive flesh, or the nose that seemed to be nestled into the crook of his neck. He tried his best not to think of where the mans lips were pressed against his shoulder, or how he was flush against his back. Elizabeth turned in time to see the red faced Earl tumble from the museum with Sebastian on his back, and she had to admit, the sight again made her heart melt.

Thankfully, a carriage came by within a matter of minutes and the coachman helped hoist Sebastian into the seats. They delivered Elizabeth to a friends house, where she could rest while they 'saw to Sebastian', and then returned home. Sebastian was upright as soon as Elizabeth had departed, his wound finally allowed to heal. They could inform Elizabeth of his miraculous recovery in a few days, but as of now, Sebastian seemed to be intent on teaching the young master to improve his upper body strength.


End file.
